Elvish Qualities
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: AU where our favorite Seaweed Brain isn’t half mortal, but is actually half elf! Starts before PJO books. Side note: I’ll be on the app Hola Saturday night so feel free to ask me stuff face to face! XD


**A/N: So I was sitting in my math class, and I came up with a cool idea! Even though I've got at least five or so other stories I'm working on, I've got really bad ADHD and once I get an idea I have to write it down. **

**Anyways, I think you'll catch on pretty quickly to where this takes place. If you need some clarification it's going to start before the PJO books even begin. It's currently 9:30 am on a Tuesday, and idk how far I'll get with this but we're gonna try!**

**Chapter One: Elvish Qualities**

Unknown POV

Long before I existed, a princess was born. She was of elf origins, and royalty on top of that. Sallara grew to be one of the finest young elves in the hidden kingdom, her deep brown hair down to her waist, her blue green eyes seeming to always change. Her ears were long, jewelry of the finest gems adourning them. With her soft features, as well as her water and light based magic, she was desired by all.

However, Sallara hated the life she lived. She was already 123, and within years she would be forced to wed. She was a wild child at heart though; a free spirit that hated to be pampered by servants and forced to take lessons in topics that were beyond useless. The king and queen searched desperately for a strong and noble elf to marry their beloved daughter, but she refused everyone she met. None of them had the spirit she desired, for they were all selfish and greedy. They only wanted to be king, and she didn't like that.

One day, the princess managed to escape to the forest, sitting quietly by the edge of a stream. The sun glinted off her soft green and yellow sundress, making her features all the more beautiful. She had been startled when a man had emerged from the stream, his jet black hair and sea green eyes entrancing her. What truly shocked her though, were the round ears that did not protrude very well from his head. They sat flat against his head, practically non existent.

She couldn't look away from him. He had sat next to her, introducing himself as Poseidon. For the next seven years, the two would meet at the stream every other weekend, smiling and laughing and falling farther and farther in love. They became so close, and one day Sallara asked her lover a question that would change fate entirely.

"Poseidon, do you love me?"

He had stared at her with the warmest smile, and gave a small nod. "Yes, Sallara. You are the one I love the most."

And so that night, Sallara did not return to her room like usual. It wasn't until late in the afternoon the next day that she had returned, her outfit crumpled and hair matted with twigs and leaves. She had never smiled so brightly though.

She was told only days after that she was to wed an elf noble named Mardin, who would "enhance the royal family with his riches in gold and magical abilities." Filled with fury at her parents, the princess ran to the creek, desperately crying her lover's name. He came without failure, and she wept to him for hours. His face had grown grim, a dark look placed upon it.

In order to keep his lover, he asked her if she had ever been to the outside world. She had said no, and Poseidon offered to take her there, to live close to him. She had agreed, and they had flashed away from the hidden kingdom that remained unknown and untouched by mankind.

Poseidon had given Sallara a new name, money, and a small apartment in a place known as New York. The newly named Sally Jackson had thanked her lover, who she finally recognized as a God.

Only a few weeks later, after getting a job at a small candy shop, Sally discovered she was pregnant. She could feel the magic draining away to her stomach, to the unborn child absorbing every drop of magic she had. She could feel her abilities draining away, her water and light magic disappearing. She felt disconnected to the world, lost and confused. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, but it was. Her stomach grew over the months, and after trying to get ahold of Poseidon for months, he finally appeared after she gave birth.

He had given his lover a small smile, guilt in his eyes. "What's his name?" He stared into the sea green eyes of the boy before him. "You'll have to make sure you hide those ears of his; it'll attract attention from creatures you don't want coming after your son."

Sally placed her hand over one of the child's long ears, smiling. "Well, he'll be very strong you know. I was thinking of naming him Perseus, in hopes that he will live a long and fruitful life."

Poseidon frowned. "Sallara, demigods don't live very long, even going by mortal standards. With his scent being so overwhelmingly strong with his godly and elvish blood, he will be a target for his entire life. I'm afraid that one of the only safe places for him is back in your kingdom."

Sally glared. "I don't want to take him there. Not unless it's absolutely necessary for him."

Poseidon nodded, though his gloomy mood remained. "Sally, I'm... I'm sorry, but us gods aren't allowed to see our children, and this is the only time I'll get to see him-"

"I understand. Even though he's not human, elves are similar to them, and I know how the ancient laws work. Here. Meet your son." She gingerly held the baby Perseus out to Poseidon, who smiled brightly at his son.

With a heavy heart, the god left Sallara and Perseus Jackson alone in the mortal world.

Ah, now that we're done with my mom's backstory, it's time for mine. See, I'm the newborn baby that Poseidon just abandoned because of some stupid laws. I grew up, hating that I was different. I didn't know any of my mom or dad's past, so I didn't know that I was of royalty or godly blood for a while.

I remember being bullied when I started preschool, all because my hat had been yanked off by my 'friend' Anthony. My mom had always told me to never remove my hat, because she never took hers off. The only time I could take it off was when it was just her and I or just me by myself. Any other time would be dangerous for us; that's all I knew.

Ya know, I used to think my ears were really cool when I was younger. I thought that my pointy ears would be considered attractive, but my peers made me think of myself as an abomination; a freak accident.

After first grade, I told my mom about the bullying. I told her about how I couldn't read very well, about how everyone knew I was different both physically and mentally.

With a shaky breath, my mom explained her past. She left out the details of my father, saying he was truly lost at sea. We had wept together that night, both for my bad luck and her misfortune.

We left the mortal realm after I was beaten and someone cut off part of my left ear the first day of second grade. I was only seven, on the verge of turning eight. Anthony had ended up pulling out a small pocket knife, and had cut a sliver from the upper left part of my ear. It was only a cut, but there was a small gap from the scarring and the ear having a small chunk removed.

I remember my mother praying that night for some man, someone I didn't know the name of. Now that I'm older, I realize that it was my father she had prayed to. She had asked for him to take us back, to drop us off on the outskirts of her kingdom. My father had answered her prayers, flashing us and all of our items into a small cottage by a stream on the edge of the kingdom.

After that, I grew up to the age of twelve as a happy elf child. I attended a small school with other kids like me, and learned far more than the humans ever taught me. Here, I could easily understand everything. I didn't feel like I was different. I felt... normal. It was a nice change, although sometimes I'd get horrified looks for having a scar on my ear. For elves, our ears are sacred, so having damage done to them is a horrific thought to have.

I had gotten out of school on a Friday afternoon, smiling up at my mother as I showed her the good markings I'd recieved from my hard work. It was easy to read the elvish language, especially compared to English. Our science and math, as well as our history, was far larger and advanced than the humans' schooling, but with the proper tutors I caught on quickly. Now, I was the smartest kid in my class.

"Mom! Look at this! I didn't miss a single one!" I bounced up and down repeatedly, smiling widely.

My mother stood up from the flowers she'd been tending to. "Oh sweetie! That's amazing! How's your magic and weapons class coming along?"

I crinkled my nose in distaste. "My Magic's doing great; Sir Alexander says I have some of the strongest magic he's ever seen! But my archery isn't as good as the other elves; I can barely make a bullseye, and it's rarely dead center." My face brightened considerably. "But Sir Alexander told me that my other weapon capabilities are really good, especially with the sword and trident and spear!" I hopped from one foot to the other excitedly, my ADHD kicking in.

"That's wonderful, Percy! Because you did so well, I have a surprise for you!" She walked into the cottage, and I trailed after her enthusiastically.

"Ooh! What is it?! What is it Mom?" I smiled widely, and followed her into her room. I raised an eyebrow at the small bag she had on her bed, and the human clothes and money packed inside of it.

"We're going to Montauk! You remember the pretty beach we used to go to all the time in the human world?" I nodded, not sure why we were going. My mom had mentioned when we got back that she hated the elves' kingdom more than the human realm, and she longed to return "when it was safe again".

"Yeah, but why are we going back there, Mom? The humans are mean to me because of my ears."

My mother knelt before me, gently cupping my cheek in her soft hand. "Oh, Percy. It's only for a few days. Plus, we never get to see the beach anymore! I even made you blue cookies..." she held up a large picnic basket, and I felt my frustration slip away.

"Ooh! Yes please! I'll go pack right now!"

My mother laughed as I raced from her room. "Just don't forget to pack your hats honey!"

I frantically threw the more 'normal' looking clothes into my satchel, smiling at the thought of fresh cookies waiting to be eaten. I slipped on my gladiator sandals, smiling at the comfortable items. I grabbed some khaki shorts, and threw on an old white collared shirt. I glared at the small sea green beanie in my hands, hating the idea of having to hide my ears. Do you know how long it had taken me to get the jewelry I had on them?! My left ear had a piercing on the lobe, and two small iron hoops dangling towards the tip. My right ear had two small piercings on the lobe, a chain connecting the second piercing to the lone piercing at the tip of my ear.

I yanked the hat onto my head, my ears twitching in agitation underneath the fabric that was never there. I stomped out to the kitchen, sitting at the small counter and waiting patiently for my mom to finish her infamous seven layer bean dip. While it was a human food, the elves didn't know that. See, most all the elves don't know the human world exists. Only a few select nobles and the royal family know of the realm beyond their own.

My mom frowned at my hat. "Percy... you shouldn't wear your hair pieces. You could ruin them." I glared at the counter, ignoring my mom.

"I like them though mom! And there's only a few small braids with bronze twine and bird feathers! I swear I'm not even wearing them all!" I tried to run away, only to be grabbed by the collar of my shirt and pinned to the counter. My mom yanked my hat off, and I could feel her gaze penetrating through my thick jet black hair.

"... fine. As long as you only have a few feathers and twine, then I guess it's okay... just be careful alright? If any of the humans get ahold of those magical materials then you'll be in big trouble, understand?" I nodded my head vehemently. Our twine was infused with magic from the weavers, and each feather held different magical properties from the various birds they were taken from. One time I had even managed to snag a dragon scale, which is super rare and carries healing properties. I kept that one on an iron chain around my wrist, hidden under my sleeve.

"Alright, alright, can we go now Mom? I wanna go see the beach!"

She gave me a scrutinizing look. "I thought you didn't wanna go?"

I shrugged. "I like the beach."

My mother rolled her eyes before offering me her hand. "Alright then, my little prince. Are you ready?" I nodded my head. "Then let's go."

**A/N: Okay, I planned on making this a lot longer, but I feel like my creative ideas have already wandered away, so idk what else to do...**

**IMPORTANT: I also wanted to let you all know that I will be on a social app called _Hola_ on Saturday during the evening (probably anytime between 7pm-2am west coast time). If any of you have questions, requests, or just genuinely wanna talk, then make sure you go on _Hola_! I wanna meet you all, and I also get really bored. My username will most likely be the same as well. WARNING: There are a LOT of creepy men on the app who seem to enjoy showing their penis off, so just be careful and avoid those creeps if you can. Anyways, love you all! Please Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
